


Sentiments

by Kamikaze_Embers



Series: Homeworld Remains The Worst [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, F/F, Shattering implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: Aquamarine turns to Yellow, a smile making its way back onto her face."I wouldn't hurt you, you know." She adds, a false innocence in her voice.Yellow sighs quietly."You're my friend." The smaller gem went on, her smile never wavering."That's a dangerous word." Yellow warns."It's a dangerous feeling, too. I'm sure you know that already, yes?" Aquamarine retorts.





	Sentiments

Things haven't been going well for Yellow Zircon. Lately, she has been feeling stressed, more so than usual. Sometimes she makes a point to poof herself, if only to relax a little. The days wear on and she drags her feet with them.

After a recent trial, she has sought out the company of Blue Zircon. They had sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say.

That was okay. Sometimes words aren't needed. "Yellow?" She is snapped out of her thoughts by the other's quiet voice.

"Yes?"  
"Would you miss me if I were shattered?"

Yellow freezes, eyes wide. "What makes you ask such a thing?" She replies, a faint shiver trailing through her. 

"I would not. There are plenty of other gems like you and me. No use mourning over something that can be so easily replaced."

Blue falls silent. "I see." She mutters. "That's such a yellow-court-gem thing to say." She says with a harsher tone.

"What was that?" Yellow snaps her head back up, eyes narrowing harshly.  
"You heard me."

Yellow stood up, upsetting a pile of screens. The files spill all over the floor as she leans closer to Blue.

"You have no right or reason to speak of my fellow gems in such a manner. Especially when your court is drowning in the waterfalls of tears you shed for a gem you never met."

Blue steps back as if slapped. "Get out of my office and never come back."  
"Gladly." The golden gem hisses, slamming the door on her way out.

In her own office, she breaks down. Throwing things across the room, breaking others and trashing the whole place. She then sinks down to the floor and sobs.

Blue isn't in her office the next day. Perhaps she's in court already. She asks an Aquamarine to pass on the message. The smaller gem shakes her head.

"I can't do that."  
"Why not?" Yellow demands. She shoves the smaller gem against a wall, clamping her hand around the teal gem's throat.

"She's...she's gone. Shattered."  
Yellow hisses, then lowers her hand to her side. Tears begin forming in her eyes.

"No...no..."  
Aquamarine doesn't say anything about her cries, just dusts off her attire.

Aquamarine turns to Yellow, a smile making its way back onto her face.

"I wouldn't hurt you, you know." She adds, a false innocence in her voice.

Yellow sighs quietly.

"You're my friend." The smaller gem went on, her smile never wavering.

"That's a dangerous word." Yellow warns.  
"It's a dangerous feeling, too. I'm sure you know that already, yes?"  
"I didn't even get to tell her I'm sorry."  
Aquamarine subtly rolls her eyes. "Useless sentiments get you nowhere." She reminds her.

Yellow sighs. "You're right."  
"Of course I am. Now, I have other things to do besides coddling you." And with that, she flies away.

Yellow goes into her office. She needs some time to herself. She slowly relaxes, trying to focus on things besides the Aquamarine's words.

Blue. Her rival, colleague, friend, and crush. How could one gem be so many different things at the same time? It gave her a headache just thinking about it!

How much time goes by, she'll never know. She looks up as a quartz enters her office.

"Yellow Zircon, your diamond wishes to see you."

Yellow gulps. Those words are never good. But she has no choice but to follow the quartz. The wrong end of the destabilizer stabs her back and she winces slightly.

Upon arriving, the quartz is dismissed and Yellow watches her disappear with a sinking feeling. The golden monarch then turns to her, a dark glare settling on her face.

"I thought you were made better than this." Those words strike fear through every facet of her form, making her shudder.

"Useless sentiments for other gems is treason, yes?" It's not a question; Yellow already knows the answer. She finds herself giving a slight nod.

"I was informed of your...affair with a certain Blue Zircon."  
The air becomes heavy and her vision goes hazy. Everything starts to spin. She can barely hear anything.

They had been so careful. Yellow had ruined all of it when she confessed to Aquamarine about the mixed feelings. Aquamarines were good at getting to the point of things and figuring it out along the way.

But now, she had been betrayed. She silently made a note to herself to give that teal gem hell when she saw her next.

If she did, at least.

"As you know, the sentence for treason is usually shattering, but I think that's too good for you."

She sneers, delighted by the effect her words have on the gem.

She turns to her pearl.

"Pearl, sing for her. Make her feel better."  
"Y-Yes my diamond."

The pearl takes a deep breath, and begins.

The noise is easily the worst thing she's ever heard. She can feel it vibrating through her entire form. Tears prick her eyes as she screams. Her gem cracks.

Her thoughts become less understandable. Sinking to all fours, she lets out an anguished howl.

The pearl is crying.  
Yellow is crying.  
And the monarch's smug expression never wavers.

Yellow Diamond tells her pearl to stop at long last.  
She snaps her fingers and two quartz guards drag the now-corrupt gem away.

She'll be shattered later.  
So will the pearl and quartz guards.

They've seen too much.


End file.
